


Serendipity

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim thought pretending to be with Mayim would help him get his ex-girlfriend, Kaley, back, he then learned lessons and discovered new feelings with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

MAYIM’S POV

It’s been two weeks since I started working as Mr. Parsons’ secretary and it has been good and bad at the same time. Mr. Parsons is a very successful businessman, he is from a very rich family and he is very good looking and I am very intimidated by his aura, but despite these, he is very serious, I kind of think he hates me because I’ve never seen him smile at me even when I bring him a cup of coffee everyday and he gets upset with me so easy. Also, he always criticize my eyeglasses by calling it a grandma’s glasses and my fashion. I mean, I am very conservative, I am used to wearing layers of clothes, who cares?

—-

Mr. Parsons called me to his office sounding very disappointed. Quickly ran into his office and sat down. He began scolding me for failing to print 50 paged documents for about 10 copies.

“I messaged you that I need them. Weren’t you checking your phone? The meeting starts in an hour! What are you gonna do?” He scolded me. “I’m so sorry Mr. Parsons it’s just my phone is really being a worthless piece of …thing right now.” I tried to explain as I didn’t receive his message because my phone was in the midst of i-need-a-repair or buy-a-new-phone-already condition and I had no money yet to work on it. “I don’t care. Do your work right. Or I’m going to stop paying you right.” He threatened me as he moves his face closer to me which made me feel useless like I just wanna dissolve and disappear.

Suddenly a beautiful woman came to the office and was stunned with how close Mr. Parsons was to me.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I’m gonna go. Go tale your time.” She apologized looking displeased. Mr. Parsons paused for a while and held my hand. “It’s alright.” He replied.

“No, it’s okay. Looks like you’re having some good time with your new girlfriend.” The woman insisted.

“I’m not-” i tried to clear things up but Mr. Parsons squeezed my hand signaling me to stop talking. “No. I think my girlfriend can wait.” He replied. “Mayim, just give us a moment. I’ll meet you at the canteen afterwards.” Mr. Parsons weirdly told me. I rode his plan and acted as if I was really his girlfriend. “Alright.” I replied and walked away.

—-

“So… You got a new girlfriend.” Kaley teased Jim. “Well. Yes.” He replied. “That’s great at least you wont have a hard time moving on from our relationship now that I’m with Johnny.” Kaley pointed out. “Absolutely. I mean, I’m over it. I’m with her now and she makes me happy.” He pretended and they proceeded with their short meeting.

Mayim rushed in printing the documents Mr. Parsons told her to have for his meeting and gladly she made it on time and his presentation went great.

As Jim and Mayim went back to his office after the meeting, Jim initiated a personal talk with Mayim.

“Mayim. Can I talk to you about something?” He asked as Mayim sat in front of his desk. “It has come to my attention that you are the breadwinner of your family… And that you’re not earning enough to provide for all of them…” He began making Mayim wonder where he was leading to. “Well, I have a proposal for you but you have to promise that it would be just between the two of us.”

“Alright.” Mayim replied.

“How do I start this… Uhm. I am willing to sponsor your monthly medical needs, monthly groceries, and provide you extra finance…” He proposed.

“Wow.” She cannot believe what he was proposing to her, it was all she needed for her and for her sick mother and little sister.

“For one condition.” He paused. Mayim didn’t think twice, she needed what he all said. “I would do anything.”

“You have to pretend to be my girlfriend.” He went straight startling Mayim. “You want me to be your girlfriend?” She had to hear it again. “I know it’s silly but I needed to make Kaley jealous and I saw how jealous she was when she saw us a while back.” He opened up and explained. Mayim didn’t have anything to lose and so she agreed. “Great. Go to my house on Tuesday at 3pm. I need to discuss some things to you.” He ordered her first errands. “Alright.” She replied as she walks away.

“And Mayim. As you try to be my acceptable girlfriend, begin with not wearing all the clothes in your closet at the same time. Like one cardigan a day.” He added before she reached the door. She nodded and walk away.

—-

It was 9am of wednesday, Simon visited Mayim on her apartment. “Hey! Come in.” She welcomed him as he arrived. “Well? Happy birthday to my favorite girl.” He greeted her “Thank you! You really never forget my birthday.” She appreciated it and they sat on the couch and had some conversation as they watch random shows and eats pizza.

Simon paused as he took something out of his bag and handed it to her. “What’s this?” She wondered. “A birthday present? Open it.” Mayim was surprised as she opened his present, it was a pair of nerdy glasses matching her eyes’ grade. “Simon… This is beautiful.” She immediately wore it replacing her old glasses which had a crack. “There you go. You needed that.” He said as he looked at her. “Thank you so much!” She exclaimed and hugged him.

After then, Mayim shared about the issue with Jim and about her acceptance of her pretending to be his girlfriend in exchange for financial support. Simon was surprised and was discretely disappointed. “You accepted it?” He asked. “Yes. What do I have to lose? I mean, I needed support too.” She explained. “You could have asked me if you needed money.” He suggested. “Simon. You’ve been helping me a lot ever since, I think it’s just right. I can earn by myself.” She explained silencing Simon. After a while Simon, had to go and she had to prepare to go to Jim’s house.

—-

Mayim rang the doorbell at Jim’s. A uniformed maid assisted her on the way in.

“Oh my goodness, his house is huge. It’s like 50 houses in a single house.” Mayim thought as she entered the house.

The maid made her wait at the living room as she called Jim. After a while, Jim went down and called her, immediately ordering her to follow him to the car.

“Where are we going?” She asked. “We’re going to get you better clothes and make you look presentable.” He emotionlessly replied.

They went to Jim’s friend which is a designer and got her some decent clothes. “Go and get whatever you want.” He ordered her and she didn’t think twice, but then what she got are horrible matches. “Oh no. That’s it?” Jim complained as he see her hilding some pieces of very long old fashioned dresses and tons of cardigans. “Ellie, help us out.” He asked his friend as he waited at the couch on the store. “Let’s get you some clothes.” Ellie told Mayim. “Oh. Uhm, okay? I’m a little conservative? I don’t really like showing much shoulders or breasts…” She requested as she and Ellie entered the dressing room, Jim discretely smiled with Mayim’s innocence. She then had better clothing pieces then wore a dress with a cardigan on and a pair of stilleto the rest of the day. “That’s better. That’s step one.” He told her as they left the designer’s place and went to a high-end salon to get her some perming and color to add some style on her plain black straight hair.

As they entered the car to go hime, Mayim looked at herself in a compact mirror. “This is so cool! I get to look good and get paid at the same time. This is life!” She exclaimed. Jim looked at her and discretely giggled. Mayim spotted him smiling and it fascinated her seeing him smile. “Are you smiling?” She busts him. He exerted much effort to stop smiling. “What? No.” He denied and looked outside the window. “I think you look cuter if you smile.” She complimented and he remained silent but he couldn’t help but smile behind her back.

Soon after, they arrived to her apartment. “Remember that MWF are our date nights.” He reminded her about his plan for date nights in order for them to practice their interaction as they pretend to be a couple so that they would look realistic especially when Kaley is around. “Yes, Mr. Parsons. Thank you for the clothes!” She said with joy. She left a kiss on his cheek before she went out of the car. Jim was startled for he wasn’t expecting it but he thought it was a good move especially when Kaley would see it.

—-

Mayim and Jim spent much of their time together the next two months. They dated a lot and talked about themselves, good enough for them to know the background of each other in relationships and in their family. There were also time when Kaley would unexpectedly see them together and it discretely displeased her for she likes seeing Jim crawl and chase after her but he seemed to stop after he met Mayim, she didn’t know it was all part of his plan and it’s working.

“You’re parents was never proud of you? That is mean…” Mayim commented as Jim shared. “By the way. There will be an acquaintance ball Saturday next week. I need you to be my date.” He changed the topic avoiding much personal talks. “Alright.” She agreed. “Go get good dress, in case you need help, you can go to Ellie. It’s a semi-formal event. They will be awarding people from different departments, my parents would be there and I’m sure Kaley would be there.” He pressured her. “So be sure you’ll look presentable.” He demanded and she nodded.

—-

During the acquaintance ball, Mayim had a black dress with a long sleeved see through lace-y sheer to cover her shoulders and arms, a thin black belt, a pair of stiletto and the glasses that Simon gave her (in the pic). “Great.” Jim told her as he was pleased with the way she dressed. “Thanks. I really can’t get a long with contacts so I wore my glasses.” She explained. “Doesn’t matter.” He replied and they walked to the venue together. Simon was fascinated as he saw Mayim. “Wow. I didn’t recognize you with that. You look… Stunning.” He complimented her. “Simon! I know!” She joked. “Excuse me, Simon. Can I borrow my girlfriend?” Jim butted in. “Sure.” Simon replied as he was annoyed secretly.

“You better stop talking to other men and just stick to me and be sweet and be a girlfriend. People has to be jealous.” He ordered her. She got her arms around his arm as they walk through the venue to their assigned tables. They were assigned to share table with a few people including Kaley, Johnny and Simon.

As Kaley and Johnny arrived together and took their seats, Jim felt annoyed for how she looked good as if he’s still losing. “Hello guys. Simon. Hello Jim! And Mayim, right?” She greeted them. “Yes. That’s right.” Mayim replied. “Hello Kaley.” Jim greeted her back as he place his arm around Mayim’s shoulder looking natural which bothered Kaley.

Jim and Mayim continued to pretend very sweet and so in love through out the evening and it did bother Kaley though she did her best to conceal it. “You guys are so sweet. Are you really that sweet?” She asked to act like she supports them even if she doesn’t. “Yes. Jim is a very sweet man. I love my boyfriend.” Mayim replied and gazed at Jim trying to look so in love. Jim smiled at her. “That’s right. And she makes me the happiest man all the time.” Jim supported making Kaley more insecure. Never did they know that not only Kaley was bothered as they pretend to be a couple, Simon was bothered as well seeing Mayim cuddle with Jim in front of him.

Later that night, Jim was called on stage to receive his plaque of recognition, he ordered Mayim to go with him up stage as he receives it. He then spoke his speech. Unexpectedly, he included on his speech that he thanks Mayim for inspiring him in his job and that he is proud and happily in love with her and he caught the attention of the crowd. He then kissed Mayim in front of the people, though she was surprised for wasn’t informed about the kiss, she managed to look normal and kissed him back and smiled. Simon was badly startled as he saw Jim pressing his lips against Mayim. He felt broken inside. Kaley felt annoyed with how the people liked them when they act so sweet. The people found them romantic and they applauded them as they go down the stage.

As the night ended, Jim had Mayim on his car to get her home. As they reached her place, he dropped her off and immediately left. Mayim felt awkward after Jim not speaking about the kiss since he did it.

The next day, Mayim tried to confide to Simon about the awkwardness. “I never kissed a guy. And then he suddenly kissed me without even informing me and I can’t slap him because we’re in front of the crowd.” She complained. Simon felt uncomfortable talking about it but he knew he had to pretend he’s okay with it. “Well, you agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend. I’m pretty sure couples don’t just stare at each other.” He responded silencing Mayim. “Yah. Maybe I haven’t thought of that when I agreed to be his girlfriend.” She agreed. “Pretend to be his girlfriend. Not his actual girlfriend.” He pointed out to make things clearer but he sounded a bit annoyed. “Simon? Are you mad at me?” She asked. Simon held back and thought that maybe she felt that he was jealous. “What? No. Why would I be?” He denied. “Well. Ever since I pretended to be Mr. Parsons girlfriend, I had less time with you.” She shared. “Well, yeah but what can I do? You have other priorities, he’s your boyfriend, I’m just your friend and it’s okay.” He replied as he look for some food at the refrigerator to be able to turn back at her and hide his emotions. “Priorities? What are you saying? He’s my fake boyfriend. You’re not just my friend, you’re my best friend ever.” She replied and comforted him by hugging him from behind. He sighed as he realize how can he not stay mad at her. “I’m gonna make it up to you. I swear. Let’s go out today! Let’s eat somewhere like we use to do.” She exclaimed causing a smile on Simon’s lips. “How can I love a kid like you so much?” He told her and she took his statement as a yes didn’t she know he meant it when he said that he loves her, but for her it was purely love for a friend. “Great!” She squealed. “I’m gonna change so we could go now.” She informed him and they strolled around the parks, went on a lunch and dinner together. They had a pretty good time and Simon appreciated every single time she was with him. He decided to drove her home afterwards but before they reached his car, Mayim received a message from Jim telling her that he can’t come to work tomorrow for he was sick.

“What is it?” Simon asked. “Jim can’t go to the office tomorrow.” She shared. “Why?” He asked though he found the news as something good. “He’s sick.” She replied with a anxious tone. “I’m pretty sure he can handle himself and he has an army of maids. There’s nothing to worry.” Simon suggested as they drove back to her place.

—-

The next day, Simon felt excited, he knew Jim wouldn’t be around and he could have more time with Mayim until he discovered that Mayim didn’t come to the office as well.

Mayim decided to visit Jim early in the morning worrying that nobody is taking good care of him while he is sick.

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked as he saw her enter his room. “I knew you were sick so as your girlfriend, I think I should be here to tale care of you.” She explained as she checks on his medicines and touched his forehead and neck to check his body temperature. “You don’t have to do that.” He told her. “I know but I wanted to.” She replied. Suddenly a maid came in bringing in a hot soup for Jim. “Great. Thank you, miss.” She thanked the maid and made her go. She took the tray and sat on the bed side, right beside Jim. He observed what she is about to do. “You’re going to feed me?” He asked. “Yes. You’re weak.” She replied and handed him a spoonful off soup. He didn’t reject and went through it. He found it unusual because no one took care of him that much when he’s sick than her mother when he was young but then he appreciated it. Mayim would check his temperature every three hours and would assist him in taking his medicines. Mayim would stay the whole day taking care of him until he gets a good night sleep before she leaves. During the last day of his sickness, she accidentally fell asleep while waiting for him to sleep that she wasn’t able to go home anymore. Jim stared at her while she was asleep. He was so fascinated with how caring she was despite him being cold to her, later then he realized why a lot of people liked her, she’s beautiful inside and out, he then found himself smiling as he recalls her mischievous and juvenile acts. He has been off the office for about three days and so did she as she chose to take care of him until he has completely recovered.

—-

Mayim panicked as she found herself waking up at Jim’s house and that she slept so well she forgot that she needs to go home. She apologized to Jim for overstaying and he accepted her apology and told her it was fine. They ate their breakfast and he brought her to her apartment to take a bath and change her clothes. She was surprised that he waited for her for she thought he just dropped her off. They went to the office together.

“Your coffee.” Mayim brought him a cup of white coffee. “Thank you.”

“Do you need anything else, Mr. Parsons?” She asked. He paused and thought he likes it better when they are not on the workplace for it was too professional. “Nothing.” He replied. Mayim nodded and turn back heading outside but before she reached the door, he called her. “Mayim.” She paused and turned to him waiting for him to speak. He stood up from his desk chair and went closer to her. She was clueless of what was happening. He gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and he pressed his lips against hers. She didn’t see it coming, she had her palms raised in the air for she didn’t know where to place them.

Jim’s office had a glass door and it enabled the employees to have a view of their romantic kiss inside.

“They are so romantic.” An employee giggled. Simon wondered what was happening and he was stunned as he sighted Jim and Mayim kissing at his office, on the workplace, at a professional workplace. He felt ache across his chest as he thinks that they’re getting real that they are no longer pretending and they are unconsciously falling in love with each other. He felt annoyed. “Everyone. Get yourself to your own business.” He ordered the employees as he walks out.

As their lips parted ways, Mayim was unable to speak. “I think that… You should get used to that.” Jim started speaking breaking the silence. “Because… I think we have to if we are to continue this… Plan.” He continued. Mayim nodded looking carried away with the kiss. “Of course.” She replied and decided to leave.

—-

After a few days, Mr & Mrs. Parsons decided to stay back to their home with Jim than staying in their house in Texas.

In the office, Jim called Mayim. “Hey.” She greeted him. “My parents wants to meet you.” He hit it directly. “What?!” She replied in surprise. “They want to meet my girlfriend. They wanna meet you.” He repeated. She grew her eyes. She wasn’t very prepared to see his parents and she isn’t confident enough with her acting skills that she thinks she’ll screw it up. “Okay…” She had no choice. “Great. Tomorrow night.” He informed her. “TOMORROW?! What the hell! Why is everything moving so fast!” She panicked. “Calm down! You just have to be nice, to look good, eat dinner and that’s it.” He summarized it to calm her down. She had heavy breathes as she panicked but she thought of a good way to deal with the situation.

—-

It was 2pm when Mayim came to Jim’s house as she ends up seeing Jim scold his maid. “Haven’t I told you my parents are coming and now you’re telling me you ordered on a restaurant and it took you three hours before you knew they were closed?!” He was yelling. “What is happening?” Mayim concernedly asked trying to calm Jim down. “Stupid people. Now do something to have something to be served later.” He yelled and walked away leaving Mayim and the maids behind.

“You don’t have any food to be served later?” She asked the maiden. “Yes, miss Mayim. There was a…” As the maiden explained the situation, Mayim started to put out some ingredients from the freezer. “Fine. Then we’ll cook.” She ordered the maid startling them. “Will you help me or not?” She asked. “Yes!” They responded and helped her out. In about 3 and a half hours, Jim went down wondering what’s happening in the kitchen and where was Mayim. “Are you cooking?” He asked. “Yes.”

“I didn’t know you cook.” He confessed.   
“Because you never asked.” She replied.   
“You don’t have to do that. You can just order from a restaurant.” He suggested wanting her not to exhaust herself in cooking.   
“It’s okay. I don’t want your parents to just come and eat some foods from a restaurant and then that’s it. Besides, I already did cook. What can you do?” She replied. The maids found it adorable on how she interacts with him because his past girlfriends were just all about sex, cuddling, flirting and money. “Do whatever you want.” He replied and she smiled at him as she proceeded.

Suddenly they heard a car horn. That must be them. They prepared to greet Mr & Mrs. Parsons and as they entered the house everyone greeted them an good evening. “Welcome home mom and dad.” Jim greeted them. His parents just smiled at him and he gave them a hug. Suddenly Mayim came down from the room after she had some wardrobe change. Jim’s parents were amused seeing her around. “Mayim.” They called her. “Hello Mr and Mrs. Parsons. It was nice finally meeting you.” She greeted back as she welcomed them with a hug. “It’s great to see you. The last time I saw you was on the acquaintance ball.” Mrs. Parsons told her. “Yah… Yes.” She barely didn’t know what to say. “So would you like to take a seat on the dining room and have some meal after your long ride?” She offered and guided them to the dining room. “Absolutely.”

As they all sat down and eat in the dining room Jim’s parents noticed the foods. “What restaurant were these from?” Mr. Parsons asked. Mayim and Jim stared at each other. “Well, it’s…” Mayim carefully began. “They’re good.” Mrs. Parsons butted in. “Mayim cooked those.” Jim proceeded and his parents were amused. “You did cook all these?” They had to confirm. “Uhm, yes.” She confirmed. “These are great. I mean, wow. I didn’t realize they were home made. You’re a good cook, Mayim. I like that.” Mrs. Parsons confessed. Mayim smiled and so did Jim smiled at her. “Thank you. I’m so glad you liked it.” They soon then finished their meals and prepared to go to their rooms.

“So you really cooked those?” Mrs. Parsons asked.   
“Yes. I didn’t want to get you some common restaurant foods and I wanted to serve you something after your ling trip.” She explained.   
“That’s much effort, Mayim. We really appreciate that.” Mrs. Parsons smiled.

After a while Jim and Mayim had some time together as his parents talked to the maid. “That was great.” He told her. “I know. They’re so nice!” She squealed. “Do you think they like me?” She asked. “Absolutely.”

“Mayim?” Mrs. Parsons called making them pause their conversation. “Yes, Mrs. Parsons?”

“Can we just talk to Jim for a moment?” She asked and Mayim nodded shortly.

Mayim felt conscious, she was worried why would they talk without her. Are they gonna tell him they don’t like her? Do they hate her? She had so much in mind…

“Jim, I didn’t expect you would still be with her since the acquaintance ball.” Mrs. Parsons told her son. It made him wonder what she meant by that. “I knew she was a very good woman since I first saw her in the ball.” She continued making Jim confident that they liked her. “Absolutely. She’s very polite, accommodating, modest…” Mr. Parsons agreed. “Yes, and she’s very sweet, respectful and she is very beautiful.” She added.

Jim couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, she is.”

“I could say that among all the girlfriends you have had introduced to us, she was the best.” Mrs. Parsons confessed.

“What about Kaley?” Jim asked.

“Mayim is the greatest.” Mrs. Parsons insisted for she didn’t really like Kaley that much when she was with Jim.

“I think you already met the person you really are good to be with. I’m proud that you got Mayim.” Mr. Parsons added. Jim paused after hearing that his father was proud of him. It was very seldom that he would hear that from him. “You’re proud of me?”

“Of course Jim. It’s beautiful to see you grow and to see you grow with someone like Mayim. You have matured and I could see that.” Mrs. Parsons added. Jim couldn’t believe what he was hearing he felt so much emotions for his parents and for Mayim. Soon then, their conversation ended. Jim went to his room with Mayim and as they sat on the bedside he told her about their conversation. She was so happy that they liked her and that it made her really happy after she knew that his parents told him they were proud of her.

“Wow. That’s great to hear.” She responded. “I know. It was. It was all I could ever ask for.” He replied and thought how Mayim made is possible for his parents to tell him they were proud of him for he had a hard time impressing them ever since. He also thought that Mayim made him realize that making his parents proud is what makes him really happy, not taking a revenge on Kaley.

Mayim held his hand and smiled at him. “You’re a great guy, Jim.” She told him as he stroked his hand with her fingers. “No. You’re the great one. You made me realize things I didn’t think about before…” He told her and held her hand back as he looks at her hand. Mayim’s finger stopped moving for a while as silence crept in. Jim looked up sight her face, Mayim was staring at him and smiling. “I’m proud of you too.” Mayim confessed as she saw how Jim has matured. “Thank you.” He appreciated and smiled at her sincerely. “No, thank you.” She replied as she hugs him. “Thank you for helping me.” Jim hugged her and rested his hands on her back. “I love you.” Mayim confessed and pulled back from their hug and landed her lips against his. “You do?” Jim asked as their lips parted a bit. “I do.” She replied and continued kissing him. Jim gazed at her face and her green eyes caught him so bad that he kissed her back. Their sweet kisses turned into a passionate one not knowing they were being too carried away that they began to make love with each other.

Later in the morning Jim woke up realizing Mayim had her head resting on his chest and his arm around her. He smiled and didn’t feel any regret. He was happy that he did it with her, he stroked her arms and felt her soft skin against his and it woke her up. As she gains focus, she immediately looked at him afraid that he’s mad or something but she ended up seeing him smiling at her. “Good morning.” He greeted her. She exhaled. “You’re not mad?” She asked. “No. Why would I be?” He replied and kissed her lips. She felt relieved. After then they fixed themselves a bit preparing for breakfast. Mayim wore her night dress and wrapped herself in a silk robe.

—-

Simon went to a bar and got himself drunk to stop over thinking about Mayim after he knew that Jim brought her home to introduce to his parents. He thought it was really getting too real and he had a hard time accepting it.

“Simon?” Kaley called him as she was surprised seeing him alone and drinking at the bar. She sat beside him and ordered some alcohols as well. “What’s up?” She asked. “Nothing. Why are you here?” Simon asked. “Well. I broke up with Johnny.” She said without holding back. Simon thought about Jim. “Why? What happened?” He asked. “Nothing really. I just got bored.” She answered silencing Simon. “Are you broken hearted too? Come on buddy. Tell me what’s the problem.” She pleaded. He knew he could share it.

“I fell in love with a girl… And then she got herself into pretending she’s the girlfriend of my friend.” He began.

“Go on…” Kaley insisted.

“And then I think she fell for him.” He ended. “She’s a bitch.” She judged her. “No! She’s not. Mayim is a good person.” He retorted later realizing he dropped a name. “Mayim? Mayim Bialik? I knew it.” Kaley asked for confirmation. Simon didn’t respond. Kaley thought of an idea. “I have a proposal.” She began.

“Come on. I don’t want to-”  
“Simon! Simon… Look. If we work on this together, it would be as easy as popping a bubble.” Kaley tried to manipulate him.  
“What are you thinking?” He tried to listen.  
“Leave it to me.” She assured. “What? I can’t just leave it to you.” He retorted she raised her eyebrow. “Fine. But don’t you ever plan to harm Mayim or I will be the one you’re going to compete with.” He warned her. “Don’t worry. I won’t. And I’ll assure you they’ll break up as soon as possible.” She teased him.

—-

Mayim and Jim went to the office together and went straight to his office. “Do you need anything else?” Mayim asked him before she left. “Yes.”

“What is it?” She asked. He stood up from his desk chair and grabbed her hips as he kissed her lips. Mayim had her arms around his neck. “I need you.” He answered. She smiled and found him very romantic. Suddenly Kaley ambushed them. “Okay! Okay! Perfect.” She yelled as she pulls then away from each other. Jim and Mayim were clueless.“What?” Kaley asked. “Come on! I know it. You don’t have to pretend anymore. You can stop right now.” She continued. Jim and Mayim looked at each other for they were both clueless of what brought Kaley there. “What? Are we just gonna stand up here?” She yelled.

“What are you talking about?” Jim asked. “Okay. Let me get this straight. I know that you only pretended to be a sweet sweet couple in order to make me jealous because you want me back. And guess what? You’re plan succeeded!” She told them as they were both startled. “Guess what, Mayim? You won’t have to pretend anymore. Because you can stop now, and Jim, I want you back. That’s what you want, right? I want you back.” She walked closer to Jim and crushed her lips against his in front of Mayim. Mayim felt like her heart was chopped as she viewed Kaley kissing Jim. She managed a few seconds of seeing it before she decided to look the other way. As Kaley parted her lips away from Jim’s she spoke to Mayim. “You did a great job, Mayim. I was really jealous. You should try auditioning for some television acts.” She joked.

“Kaley…” Jim tried to stop her mouth. “Why? Isn’t true that you guys only pretended to be a couple just to make me jealous because you want me back?” She asked for confirmation. Jim and Mayim were both speechless and barely didn’t know what to respond.

Mayim exhaled with pain. “Yes. It’s true… We’re not really together.” Jim didn’t expect those words from her. “I know. Why would he choose to be with someone like you?” She pointed out as she looked at her from her feet to her head. Mayim thought she was right, Kaley was very stunning, she’s hot, she’s rich, she’s every guy’s fantasy, there was no way Jim would choose her over Kaley. “Kidding! Now can you give me some private time with my boyfriend?” Kaley demanded and asked Mayim to leave. Jim was so startled with everything that happened that he failed to utter any word despite that he wanted to stop Mayim from leaving. Kaley showered Jim with kisses and touches as Mayim left.

Mayim walked straight to the comfort room to keep the people from seeing her being emotional. Simon saw her running to the comfort room as she passed by his office so he followed her. She cried so hard and washed her face to keep herself from crying but it just won’t stop. After a while, Simon knocked at the ladies’ room asking her if she was okay. It took sometime for her to open the door. “Are you crying? What happened?” He worried as he saw tears falling from her pale green eyes. He brought her to his office to keep her from the public and employees. He comforted her and had her to confide to him.

“Jim got back with Kaley?” Simon asked and Mayim nodded. “Then why are you crying? Shouldn’t you be happy because your plan was worth the effort?” He asked. She paused and wiped her eyes. “Yah. That’s what I should be feeling right now but I don’t know why am I feeling this way.” She cried. “Why? What are you feeling.” He asked again. “It hurts. I’m hurt.” She confessed, Simon’s heart broke as he knew that she was hurt.

“Why are you hurt? Weren’t you just pretending or…”

“No… It wasn’t pretension to me. It was real.” She confided. “I loved Jim.” She confessed. “But maybe I was just too silly to think that maybe he feels the same way too. Maybe I expected too much that as we pretend, one day he’ll wake up and realize that he’s in love with me too and not her. Maybe… Just maybe. I was blinded with maybe…” She admitted. Simon felt sorry for her, he wanted to keep her from crying but he can’t do anything than to give her a consoling hug.

Jim felt so bad for Mayim but he was too shy to initiate a communication with her, moreover, everything that’s happening was just exactly how he planned it before. They pretended, they made Kaley jealous and chase after him and now she’s back with him, he hadn’t thought of what to do next. Mayim and Jim didn’t talk for the next days for he was always with Kaley. Every time Mayim and Jim would see each other they would try their hardest to act normal until one time Mayim entered his office and Kaley wasn’t around, Jim tried to take the chance to talk to her.

“Mayim.” He called.   
“Yes… Mr. Parsons?” She professionally replied which bothered him. “Look. I’m sorry.” He apologized. She giggled a bit. “For what?”

“Because… It had to go that way.” He tried to point out. She faked a laugh. “It’s fine. I’ve done my part, your plan went well. It’s over. It’s okay.”

He knew she was trying to conceal her agonies. “You kissed me. You slept beside me. We shared the same bed.”   
She once again, faked a laugh. “Well, I guess it’s part of the plan, wasn’t it? Don’t couples do that?”

“You said you love me when you kissed me.” He recalled. She was unable to fake a laugh this time. She took a deep breathe. “Look. What’s between us is over. You’re now with Kaley, our agreement is done and everything that involved my feelings and what I’ve told you, that’s practically none of your business already. It’s my bag to carry,  
Not yours.” She explained. “I cannot not care about your feelings because I care about you-”

“Well you don’t have to! You don’t have to care about me. I’m just your secretary why the hell would you have to care?” She raised her voice. “Because I love you too.” He confessed startling Mayim. She exhaled with ache and raised her pointing finger. “Just… Stop making me believe in feelings that don’t really exist.” She replied as she hates to see herself appreciate to hear him say that he loves her. “It’s true. I love you.” He pardoned. “No you don’t” she retorted and walked out leaving him behind.

—-

Mayim visited Simon on his house to have some talk. She shared her feelings about her recent heartbreak and how thankful she was that Simon was always there for her.

“Why is that the first time I fell in love, it broke me right away?” She complained. “That’s how love works.” Simon replied. “Of all the people why Jim. He’s such an ass.” She complained. “Yah.” Simon agreed. “How I wish I just fell in love with you.” She randomly spoke and it caught Simon’s attention. “What?” She asked and giggled. “You would reject me too and break my heart too, won’t you?” she continued and laughed. He smiled. “If you would tell me that you love me there’s nothing I would reply than ‘I love you too.’” Simon shared and silence crept in. Simon knew she didn’t take what he said seriously. “Really. I love you, Mayim.” He repeated and looked at her. She then felt the realness in his voice, she looked back at him. “You meant that, didn’t you?” She asked softly. “Yes.” He replied shortly. “Simon… No. You can’t.” She tried as if talking could stop his feelings. Simon smiled. “Why can’t I? Because you don’t love me?” He replied. “What? Of course I do love you. I love you so much but as a friend…” She retorted. “Simon, it’s just. Don’t love me please. I mean… I don’t want silly love stuffs ruin our beautiful friendship. I would kill.” She explained not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“It’s okay, Mayim.” He told her accepting the fact that she don’t feel the same way. For him, what’s important is to keep her in his life than to have her as his girlfriend. “Thank you! Now can I give you a friend consoling hug?” She comforted him. He extended his arms and hugged her back.

—-

Mayim has gone through consecutive absences after that day then one day Jim received the news that she actually resigned. He was hurt that Mayim resigning could be the start of the end of their relationship and he thought that fixing the fold between them might never happen anymore. He went to Simon to ask about her but Simon seemed to hate him for hurting her. “You made her fall in love with you. You went under her clothes. And then you got back with your ex girlfriend who’s eventually a whore and you expect Mayim to stay close to you? Who the hell do you think are you?” Simon revealed his sins to Mayim. Jim was all guilty, he knew Simon had the right to be mad at him. “I know and I wanna talk to her because I want to fix things up.” He replied. “Fix things up? So what? So that you could make her believe that you love her and leave her again? Do you even know that she never had a boyfriend? Neither did she kissed anyone? You all stole it from her while you enjoy having sex with every girl you meet.” He insulted him and it annoyed Jim. “Why? Do you know what I feel?” He answered back. “Yes. You’re horny. You enjoy playing with women and you didn’t even respect Mayim that you tricked her to be a part of your collection of women you had sex with.” Simon answered back. Jim tried to hold back his anger. “You don’t know what I feel, Simon.” He warned him. “You’re very happy that you screwed Mayim and that you’re back now with Kaley. Another girl to screw!” He annoyed him and Jim failed to resist he hit Simon. They had some fist fight but gladly the people in the office were able to stop them.

“What is happening?” Mrs. Parsons asked as she sees the commotion. “Guess what? Your son ruined Mayim’s life in order to get back with his slutty ex girlfriend.” He spilled.

“That’s not true!” Jim retorted. Jim parents were confused. “What the hell just happened?” Kaley butted in.

“There! Your lovely girlfriend.” Simon pointed at Kaley. “Kaley is your girlfriend?” Mr. Parsons asked Jim. He remained silent. “I thought you were with Mayim?” Mrs. Parsons had a follow up question. “Well. They weren’t really together. Mayim and Jim pretended they were a couple to make me jealous because he wants me back. And I knew and then we got back together.” Kaley explained. Jim’s parents looked so disappointed. “You tricked us, Jim. You tricked all of us.” Mr. Parsons scolded him. “Yes! And now Mayim lost her job because she fell in love with him and he chose to be with Kaley.” Simon grilled him. “How can you hurt someone like Mayim?” Mrs. Parsons asked Jim with disappointment. “Wait. Why the hell do you care about that bitch? She’s just a poor, nerdy loser who’s drooling over your son. I’m your son’s girlfriend.” Kaley complained. “You watch your mouth, lady.” Mrs. Parsons warned her. “What? Jim? Help me out here.” She asked for back up but Jim refused to back her up. “Fine! Create your team Mayim and I’m out. Guess what Jim? You just lost your girlfriend, again.” Kaley fired up and walked out.

“Jim. I am very disappointed.” Mrs. Parsons told him. “You don’t understand.” He replied. “What is to not understand?” Simon butted in. “I didn’t wanna hurt Mayim.” He began. “So what was all that about?” Mr. Parsons asked. “Yes, I admit, I asked Mayim to pretend to be my girlfriend because I wanted Kaley to be jealous… And yes. I wanted her to come back to me…” He continued. “See! You said it yourself.” Simon cuts in. “I wasn’t done… As I spend time with Mayim, i noticed that there’s something that is building inside me. She taught me to enjoy life, to appreciate things. She taught me how to feel things that I never felt before, I wasn’t so sure about all that until she told me she loves me and the moment she kissed me, that’s when I knew that what I really feel was love. There was no other way to explain what I felt when I heard her say she loves me, if it wasn’t love then I don’t know what is.” Everyone silenced as they feel his sincerity. “I know that we just pretended but later then, a part of me wanted to make everything between us real but it just went that Kaley suddenly came and messed me and Mayim and we didn’t have the chance to fix it right away that we had to end up like this.” He continued to defend himself and everyone seemed convince. “Mom, I swear that if there’s anyone that I would love to introduce to you and dad as my fiancé, it’s her. It’s Mayim.” He confessed.

“Really?” A familiar voice asked softly in the midst of the silent crowd. Everyone looked at her, it was Mayim. She was there the whole time listening. Jim felt relieved. “Mayim…”   
“Were those real?” She asked again. Everyone watched them. “Yes.” He didn’t deny. She curled her forehead trying to stop herself from breaking down of happiness. “Don’t try to fool me again because this will be the last time I would believe in you if you try.” She warned him. He gained hope and he took it as if she is forgiving him. “I won’t, ever again. I love you Mayim.” He proudly said in front of everyone and kissed her thoroughly as if it was his last chance. Everyone in the office were amused and his parents were happy to see them back together. Simon was discretely happy for them as well. “Don’t you ever hurt her again or I will break your bones.” Simon told Jim and made peace with him.

After then, Jim and Mayim became a real couple and enjoyed being in love with each other.

-END-


End file.
